Of music and twirling feet
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: It felt like a dream, something unreal and magical. The once dull and sad village had all of a sudden come to life. Music came from everywhere. - Fili


_Hello there ;)  
I have never once in my life written something without a dialogue before. It simply seemed unnatural to me, but then I read "Silmarilion" from great master J.R.R. Tolkien and even though there was no dialogue, it got me hooked. Long story short, here is a little Oneshot about Fili and Sigrid. I don't know why I like them both so much, but well I always had a thing for crack-pairings. _

_I really really recommend you to listen to the song "Dancing above the Rainbow" from Ronan Hardiman! It's irish/celtic music without someone singing, but it gives you the mood of the party. Some might recognize this music from their childhood. ;)_

_Also very important: This oneshot is situated after Kili is healed by Tauriel (because I simply love those two) and the fellowship is still in Laketown, celebrating before heading to the Lonely mountain! _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, they belong to the great master J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson!_

_I hope you like it! Enjoy! _

_- Your FMC_

* * *

**Of music and twirling feet**

_It felt like a dream, something unreal and magical._ The once dull and sad village had all of a sudden come to life. Music came from everywhere. Suddenly the entire village was dipped in colours and life. The cold night-air was filled with smells of food and ale. Wherever his eyes drifted he could see happy faces, smiles and light dancing in their eyes, as if they had found something they had thought long forgotten. His brother, who was sitting next to him, seemed pretty exhausted by the healing and the short day he had to rest, but there was a huge grin on his face. Filì had to admit, that he was happy to know him next to him and above all alive. He looked next to his brother to give the elf a thankful smile and she returned it. He would be forever in her debt for saving his little brother.

His gaze drifted to Thorìn who did not seem all too content by the delay this feast would be for their quest, but after Filì and Kilì had both argued with him for half an hour, he had given in with a deep sigh. (His bad mood could also be because he had seen his nephew getting along with an elf although that was an understatement. Everyone could see that they had fallen head over heels.)

The gaze of the blond dwarf soon landed upon the other dwarves in front of him, laughing at the table, until Bofur decided to play a song with his flute, being accompanied by a few musicians of the Men. Balin, Bifur and Dwalin were drinking with big smiles behind their beards, sometimes voicing their thoughts about something before continuing to gaze at the commotion with big interest. Oin, Gloin and the brothers Ori and Nori were betting on whatever they could find, constantly being nagged by Dori, who didn't like his younger brother being involved in such things. Bombur was the only one not saying anything as always, but he did smile contently while digging into the offered food like a hungry warg. It really was not pretty to watch but well the dwarves were not really famous for having table manners, did they? Bilbo had being urged by Bofur to dance with him on the table, but the hobbit declined every single time with a polite headshake to smoke his pipe in peace. Well, that had been his plan from the start, but that didn't matter to Bofur, as he simply lifted the hobbit on the table to dance to his flute song. He didn't have a choice and after a few seconds of awkward movements, they finally had found a rhythm that was fine for both of them.

The Men around them roared with laughter and soon there were couples dancing between the tables. Ale was running like water from the huge barrels that seemed to have no bottom and after his eight mug of beer he was next to Bofur and Bilbo on the table, dancing something he had once seen as he had been nothing more than a tiny dwarfing. Kilì was laughing until he cried while Tauriel hid her smile behind her hand. Thorìn could only shake his head, but Filì had seen his eyes lighting up a little.

It felt like home all of a sudden.

They did not need a mountain or gold. Filì felt content with what he already had and although his dear mother was far way, he felt that this fellowship was like a huge part of family, he did not want to lose. The music was getting louder and everyone inside the small hall seemed to enjoy the evening, even his uncle was not as tense as before.

Wanting to sit down for a second, Kilì gestured for him to look at the table behind them. The blond dwarf turned out of curiosity and held his breath.

There was a young woman of Men dancing while being cheered on by the crowd around her. The young lass twirled in circles on the table with a smile plastered on her slight flushed face. Her feet were flying over the wood, barely touching it. A few of her brown locks had fallen out of her bun and covered her face like a curtain. She held the seam of her long blue dress while dancing with another woman, which was not nearly as entertaining as the young lass with the bell-like laugh.

He had not seen his brother giving Tauriel a conspiratorial look, and before he knew what had happened to him, the she-elf had lifted him of the floor on the table, directly in the arms of the surprised young woman. He had wanted to turn towards his snickering couple, but could not turn his gaze away from the slightly blushing woman. She seemed shy and suddenly he noticed all the attention they had gotten.

All the people, Men and dwarves were looking at them with expectantly eyes, before he took her hands in his and began to dance with her. She was as tall as him and whenever they were close he noticed with satisfaction that she was at eye level with him. With great care he twirled her around him and she laughed. He was not a good dancer and had rarely danced with a lass, but Mahal seemed to be on his side this evening as he never stepped on her tiny feet, that were still flying over the wood. (at least he hoped, as he was a little tipsy from the alcohol) It occurred to him for a split second that dwarves and Men did not seem as if they had different dancing practices and was thankful for it.

As he pulled her close to him again, he could see her taking a sharp breath because of the sudden proximity, her cheeks still flushed and her eyes opened in surprise, but he did not care. The surprised look was gone in a heartbeat and she put her hands around his neck, as he put his big hands on her hips, while they continued dancing on the table. He grinned broadly and although he knew that her father, Bard, was surely watching them from not too far away, he tried to ignore it, as he memorized her eyes. First she had wanted to turn her face away but soon found that it was impossible. His light blue eyes were dazzling.

The music was long forgotten and they were still swinging to the music, although slower than before, too engulfed in each other's eyes. The laughter and yells of joy were fading away. Their breaths were heavy from their rapid movements a few seconds ago. He could smell her breath and nearly laughed when he smelled ale. She seemed to realize why he was amused and her face was instantly red. A deep laugh rumbled through his chest making her grin despite her embarrassment. Taking her hands in his, he begun to pick up their pace. He did not know if he was making a fool out of himself as dwarves were no gracious dancers, but he didn't want to let go of her hands just yet. He would never get a chance to dance like this again.

He could see young Men wanting to dance with her too, but he would not let them get closer to them. Every time someone had extended his hands towards the laughing maiden, he pulled her back against his chest. He liked how she blushed whenever she was close to him.

Perhaps he was drunk. But this was his night. From the corner of his eyes he had seen Tauriel swaying to the music of Bofur while Kilì was drinking next to her, a huge smile on his lips and his one hand intertwined with hers under the table. But it all faded away when the golden haired maiden came back face to face with him.

Some people were yelling for them to finally kiss and some, he assumed the jealous ones, yelled for them to stop dancing already, but she did not mind and neither did he. Bofur seemed in his element and played something faster, that made them breath heavy but he could only look at the locks of gold swaying with the way she moved. Sometimes her eyes were closed as if she was only moving to the rhythm of the music, feeling it with every fibre of her body. She was amazing. Her hands felt not soft like the ones of a fine lady, but calloused from work, but it made her feel all the more real to him and he liked it.

Finally the music reached its peak and he pulled her into his arms for one last time, coming so close, that their noses were touching and his beard was tickling her chin. He felt lightheaded and he could see in her flushed face that she was also not thinking rationally. They were drunk from the magic that still held a tight grip on the two. The room felt hot and he could imagine that he must have gotten flushed too. It might have been the ale, the atmosphere, the tension of the last few weeks or simply the way she fitted into his strong arms, but he felt entranced by her eyes again. They looked young but at the same time as old as his own. That was impossible.

He did not know if tomorrow would bring death, life or success, they had to deal with a dragon after all, but right now he was happy, holding a very precious gem in his arms. There was no chance to tell her all this as the music was becoming slower. The acoustic level was unbelievable with all the people, Men and dwarves, celebrating, yelling and cheering.

He gave her one of his trademark smirks, hoping that she was feeling the same tension around both of them. His fingers were tingling while holding her close to him and his skin felt hot where her breath grazed him. As if she had waited for this, she gave him an encouraging smile.

That was all he needed.

He took it as a reason to whisper her name for the very first time that night against her lips, sealing them with his own and hiding her beautiful smile from all the others around him.

_It felt like a dream, something unreal and magical._

* * *

_Well, I feel as exhausted as the two dancers but I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_Those two are simply great and although Fili might now be chased and tortured by Bard for touching his daughter, I still like the idea about the couple. It might/will/is impossible, but well we can still dream ;)_

_- Your FMC_


End file.
